


Sightlines

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Incest, M/M, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three viewpoints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sightlines

Title: Sightlines  
Rating: hard R  
Pairing: Billy Cooper/Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes  
Warnings: incest, slash, threesome. But no spoilers!  
Summary: Three viewpoints.   
Fandom &amp; Prompt: Numb3rs, Don/Charlie, certainty  
Disclaimer: The characters herein do not belong to me.

Don sees Charlie, flattened to the bed, covered by Coop's broad back, clutching at his shoulder and the nape of his neck where sweat darkens the short light hair. Charlie's arching, squirming, one long golden leg hooked around Coop's waist, the air thick with the tang of their mingled sweat. Charlie's head is tipping back against the mattress, Coop's big fingers tangled in his dark curls; his hands cupping Charlie's head, Coop presses his face into Charlie's throat, his jaw moving slowly, his hips rolling slowly, Charlie's mouth fluttering between just parted and frankly open. Coop rumbles and Charlie shudders, a guttural moan breaking as he clenches his teeth, his eyes closing tightly, his lashes damp-dark and a red flush rising on his cheekbones. But Charlie's eyes flutter open again almost immediately, round and huge and dark, his gaze unwavering, and Don can't look away.

Charlie sees Don, like a breathing statue, wrists bound with his own tie to the slats behind him, his half-buttoned white shirt framing a vee of warm skin below the dip at the base of his throat. Don's eyes are narrowed, his lips parted as if he might say something, though all the sound from him is harsh breathing; his head is tipped back, baring his throat, just like Charlie bared his for Billy when Billy grinned and pushed him down on the bed, plundered his mouth until it throbbed and then started working on the world's most intense hickey. Billy growls as he bites down over Charlie's pulse, so very slowly, and when Charlie shudders, his eyes pressing shut despite his best efforts, he can hear Don shudder too, breath stuttering. He pushes against the squared edge of Billy's shoulder, writhing into Billy's immovable weight on him, watching Don's lower lip tremble as his lips part another millimeter.

Billy Cooper sees them both in his mind's eye, his own eyes covered with dark curls and his tongue pressed to the pulse in Charlie's throat, the throb of blood rushing just beneath the glowing skin. Charlie's grinding against his abs, hands surprisingly tight on his neck and his shoulder, and he humps the sheets as he sucks hard enough to taste a little of all that energy coursing through Don's pretty little brother. In another moment or three, once he hears that sweet little broken noise out of Charlie's mouth one more time, Billy's going to let go and rear up and fuck him, holding Charlie down with both hands in those round curls, feeling Charlie shudder around him as he watches them watch each other until he can't stand it anymore and he has to close his eyes as he comes. Then he'll grin as he catches Don's eye, and ask Don what he'll do if his Coop unties him right that moment, and Billy knows, sure as he can feel Charlie shake beneath him, what Don's answer will be.


End file.
